The overall objectives of this project are: (1) to advance knowledge of the pathogenesis and pathophysiology of human neoplasia, through an inter-disciplinary research program, and (2) to seek improved methods, techniques and agents for the clinical treatment of neoplastic disease, especially with regard to systemic chemotherapy, through systematic, controlled clinical trials of innovative treatment systems. The objectives are pursued through an integrated pre-clinical and clinical cancer research program, under unified medical and scientific direction provided by a collaborative research group from the Michigan Cancer Foundation and the Wayne State University School of Medicine. A major goal of this research effort is to enlarge the clinical base for cancer research in the region, through a cooperative approach to clinical therapeutic trials, professional training, and technical support, involving community hospitals and clinics, medical specialty groups, and individual physicians throughout the Detroit metropolitan region (population, 4.2 million).